


The Swear Jar

by FullmetalDevil



Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Humor, family funny moments, tom will someday learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Benny and Tom are out the house leaving Allison to enjoy herself at home until they return. However when the duo comes home Benny relates to her how their trip went and it only seeks to anger the normally sweet actress when her little toon repeats what he hears.
Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491725
Kudos: 13





	The Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble response to a inquiry sent to me by Marie-lamb-b on Tumblr

A pleasant afternoon breeze drifted through the Connor home as Allison had opened up all the windows to air out the house while taking the opportunity to catch up on washing the linens since Tom and Benny weren’t home. She had found it funny that the first few times she had tried to wash the toons bedding that he stubbornly refused clinging to his bedding like he would never get it back. It took a bit of convincing that he was gonna get the sheets and blankets back after they got washed and dried. Tom thought it may have been a lingering habit from the toons days in the studio with hoarding plushes and any fabric material to rest in. Allison couldn’t blame the toon but even though Benny perspire or get anything on the bed, she still wanted to have a routine of washing them anyways.

The actress now found herself quietly humming outside the home hanging the sheets on the clothesline to dry and to add a little extra freshness to them. She happily hummed to herself as she was content with having the home to herself since Tom and Benny were on a little museum trip. She liked having the home to herself sometimes since it gave her the chance to clean up and not step over Benny playing or trying to move past Tom or a project of his. Sure the boys tried to keep their respective tasks to themselves but they still were obstacles in keeping the house in order, but now that wasn’t an issue as the house was 100% hers.

The sounds of an engine and the banging of car doors alerted the actress that her peaceful afternoon was at an end now that her husband and toon son were home. She clipped the last sheet up on the line fluffing it out before heading inside to be greet her family.

Tom gave her a short peck on the cheek before quickly retreating to his room yawning as he paced down the hall leaving Allison watching the man in confusion. She half expected some form of commentary longer than a ‘I’m back’. She looked down at Benny who had just entered the home and was closing the door behind him.

“So, how’d it go?” The actress looked at the little toon.

“It was fun, we got to see a lot of neat things at the tar pits” he happily chirped before his smile waned to a small frown. “Though the car ride home wasn’t so fun.”

Allison lifted a brow. “What happened.”

“Well there were a lot of cars and we were driving very slowly, one car cut in front of us almost hitting us and Tom stuck his head out the window and shouted at them.” Benny frowned at the memory. “He then sat in the drivers seat calling them a stupid mother-” the sound that follwed was a fog horn making Benny instantly cover his mouth in shock at the strange sound effect. Confusion was all over his face as he tried to repeat the word and a few others he had heard and only proceeded to get a string of car horns, honks, squeaky toy sounds and a fog horn all the while Allison’s temper was rapidly growing.

“Benny dear.” Allison’s words stopping the confused toon earning his attention. “Did Tom say a bunch of strange words while he was angry on the way home? Words that he was using to describe the people around him?” Her question getting a nod. 

Allison bent down to be eye level with the toon and gently rested her hand on his head. “See those words are really mean and shouldn’t be said out loud. If you hear Tom repeating those words please don’t repeat them yourself and make sure to tell me.”

Benny nodded before tilting his head slightly. “How come I couldn’t tell you what he said. I know I sometimes make a squeaky toy sound which I can’t help, but I’ve never heard the other sounds. Is that ok? Is something wrong with me?”

“No sweetie.” Allison smiled warmly at him. “See toons are meant to be children friendly which means they don’t use foul words, and that applies to you too. In the past, if a toon were to hint at a foul word it was censored with a sound effect which is what happened to you when you tried to tell me what Tom said. It’s perfectly normal and was used back then for comedic effect, though right now your dad is in big trouble.”

Benny nodded in understanding and watched as Allison stood back up smiling at him before she turned and headed towards the bedroom humming. She entered the room and the only thing he heard was her shouting ‘Thomas B. Connor.’ before she gave him a rant that Benny was thankful he was nowhere near. The toon decided to retreat to his room and get some rest himself while his mother and father were busy.

That night a little jar was placed in the kitchen with a label placed on it reading ‘swear jar’. Benny looked at the jar and then back up at Allison. “What’s this?”

“That is for when Tom can’t keep his language to himself.” Allison chimed from the kitchen sink as she washed the dishes. “Everytime he loses his temper and resorts to foul language, he has to pay up.” earning a nod from the toon.

And pay up he did, everytime Tom cussed Benny always seem to somehow know and bust him. There were a few times that Tom simply walked in the house past Allison and would stuff a few bills into the jar knowing that Benny would sell him out for his language. Allison didn’t exactly like that Tom had issues keeping his mouth in check around Benny, but he was at least trying and when he did slip up is when the jar got a healthy feeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me. That swear jar gets pretty full on a regular basis even when Tom tries to keep his mouth in check. Needless to say the money from the jar goes to little sweets for Benny.


End file.
